


a sky full of stars

by kyouyaed



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: "Like I said," Billy murmured, "you talk too much, Goody. Just lay with me.""Whatever you say, mon amour," Goody murmured, his breath ghosting over Billy's face as he spoke to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i wrote this because my own tags on [this post](http://conspiracieys.tumblr.com/post/152903664197/crushsuggestions-a-sky-full-of-stars-and-you) made me laugh but then it got really fluffy and sappy because i love these two and i want them to be happy <3 check it [on tumblr](http://conspiracieys.tumblr.com/post/152916339302/a-sky-full-of-stars)
> 
> this is unedited! i will edit when i can!

"What a night it is," Goodnight said as he dropped down onto the ground next to Billy. Billy hummed his response and didn't take his gaze from the stars above them.

It was a rare clear, warm autumn night and both Goody and Billy were taking advantage of that by sleeping outside instead of renting a hotel room like they would've had it been chilly. It was a good change of pace for the both of them. Sometimes one just needed to lay under the stars and relax away from the chaos of townies living their lives.

Billy flickered his eyes toward Goody when the man groaned and started to get comfortable, laying right beside Billy on the ground. If they'd been traveling with anyone else, Goody wouldn't have dared lay as close as he was, and Billy appreciated their solitude. Being close to Goody was... Well, it was nice. Comforting. Billy suspected it had to do with Goody being from the Southern states with that Southern charm instilled in him, but Billy appreciated it nonetheless.

"It is beautiful," Billy commented lowly, looking back up to the stars. The moonlight spread slowly through the sky, and the stars seemed to glitter more with the added light. A content smile made its way onto Billy's face and he felt the tension seep away from his body.

"A sky full of stars," mused Goody, and Billy looked over at him, "and you seem to be the brightest one laying right next to me." Goody looked to Billy with a cheeky smile and the soft moonlight made his eyes genuinely glitter with happiness.

Billy blinked. Then, without a word, he pushed himself up and gathered his things, walking briskly away from Goody. When he was a good distance away, Billy settled down and sent a glare toward his companion who was sat up, his laugh carrying across the camp to Billy who scowled, his ears burning in embarrassment at Goody's poetic waxing.

"Shut up, Goody," Billy snapped, no heat in his tone. Trying to hold up his annoyed facade, Billy laid down and made a point to put his back toward Goody although he knew it wouldn't deter Goodnight Robicheaux in the slightest.

He was right, because a few moments later, Goodnight spoke from right beside him.

"Gonna leave me to sleep all alone? Such a night like this should be savored, and who best to savor it with than someone as beautiful and exquisite as the stars, Billy?"

Billy made a point to get comfortable, still keeping his back to Goody. That didn't stop his ears from burning again, but Goody didn't need to know that. "You talk too much, Goody. Just lay down."

He was given a happy chuckle in response and then Goody's shoulder brushed against his back. "Where wasteful Time debateth with decay  
To change your day of youth to sullied night,  
And all in war with Time for love of you,  
As he takes from you, I engraft you new."

Goody's voice rang around them and Billy smiled to himself. He didn't fully understand the old English phrasing, but Goody's voice was like a warm blanket that made him feel completely at ease.

"Like I said," Billy murmured into the sonnet hanging in the air, "you talk too much, Goody. Just lay with me."

Instead of speaking, Goody shifted until he was on his side and he cast his arm around Billy's middle, tugging him close so they were pressed together.

"Whatever you say, mon amour," Goody murmured, his breath ghosting over Billy's face as he spoke to him.

In the quiet autumn night, with stars beating down on them, Billy and Goodnight fell asleep together, and it was magnificent.


End file.
